Un perverso secreto
by sakura1736
Summary: Menma llega a vivir a casa de su abuelo y su primo Naruto con quién no tiene una muy buena relación, pero es debido al noviazgo de Naruto con Hinata Hyuga que los celos nacen en él, despertando sus verdaderos sentimientos y a una persona cruel que hará lo que sea con tal de tener a su primo sólo para él...
1. Un perverso secreto

_**Un perverso secreto...**_

 _Sus labios se separaron, un hilo de saliba aún los unía mientras seguían respirando sus alientos... éra cálido y embriagante... tan cercanos... el corazón de Menma latía frenético..._

 _-pero que he hecho? -decía el rubio abriendo fuertemente los ojos separandose de golpe al reacionar_

 _-no te preocupes Naruto... no hemos hecho nada malo... - Menma se acercó tomando al rubio por el mentón acercando nuevamente sus cuerpos peligrosamente... -yo sé...que también lo deceabas... puedo escucuhar tu corazón latir tan fuerte como el mío._

 _*Tres meses antes*_

 _-Hinata que hacemos hoy?... quieres, tal vez? -hizo una pausa - bueno... comer en mi casa y luego podríamos... -mirandola sonrojado_

 _-hi... yo...yo también lo he deceado desde la última vez, Naruto kun... -decía con notoria pena la ojiperla, mientras desviaba la mirada con nerviosismo_

 _-entonces... nos vemos al salir de clases Hinata... no habrá nadie en casa... -dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos, se acercó a su novia atrayendola por la cintura, sus labios se rozaban..._

 _-¡oye Naruto, que diablos haces... Yamato sensei no espera!_

 _-puf, ya voy Menma deja de molestar...maldición..._

 _-n...no te preocupes Naruto kun... nos vemos a la salida... te...te espero... -dicho ésto lo beso rápidamente en la mejilla y salió corriendo, el viento movía su largo cabello y falda, el rubio veía atontado cómo ella se marchaba_

 _-Menma idiota, por una vez no te entrometas, ¿no ves que estaba ocupado? - Naruto se encontraba tan molesto, no sólo por eso si no porqué, no era la primera vez que pasaba, ya antes su recientemente llegado primo interrumpía sus encuentros con Hinata -no será que te gusta mi novia no?, suele pasar... sólo te advierto que te mataré si intentas algo! -dijo molesto_

 _-tzk -el pelinegro giró la cabeza a un lado con un semblante perturbantemente molesto mientras miraba la silueta de la hermosa novia de su primo ya muy lejos de ellos, ella sin duda era bella pero... - no me importa lo que hagas con tu noviesita primo, vine aquí porqué me cabrea ser el mandadero de los profesores cada vez que llegas tarde por estar con ella... al diablo! -Menma se marchó molesto, tras él Naruto caminaba igualmente enojado, así las horas restantes de clases transcurrieron hasta que por fin la campana sonó y los alumnos podrían irse a sus casas_

 _-bien, nos vamos? -Uzumaki Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata Hyuga y caminaron a la vista de todos sus amigos en rumbo desconocido..._

 _-que lindos se ven juntos ésos dos... -decía Sakura_

 _-si, ya era hora se notaba tanto que se amaban... - respondió Ino_

 _-hey ustedes dos, dejen de babear..._

 _-Sasuke no molestes, solo estamos alegres por el idiota de Naruto y Hinata, ¡son una pareja perfecta!_

 _-si si, como digas Ino... pero yo me fijo en cosas más importantes... - el pelinegro tan astuto como siempre ya lo veía notando... aquel "primito" de su mejor amigo le traía mala leche al rubio y sobre todo, a Hinata... pero era la intensa mirada de él lo que en verdad le preocupaba... cada vez que miraba a Naruto parecía como si se lo fuese a comer, y cada vez que miraba a Hinata... era como si quisiera matarla... sin dudas estaría al pendiente pues no permitiría que la felicidad de "ésos dos" fuera interrumpida por nadie_

 _*En casa de Naruto*_

 _-Na...Naruto kun, e...espera... por favor..._

 _-n...no puedo Hinata... só...sólo un poco más y... ahhh_

 _-ahhhh_

 _El rubio saboreaba los pronunciados y suaves pechos de Hinata, subía la mano por su pierna alzando la falda del uniforme... su ropa íntima se encontraba ya húmeda..._

 _-por favor... ahhh Naruto...kun..._

 _Ambos amantes aprovechaban aquel solitario momento juntos, o éso creían pues tras la puerta un rabioso Menma se encontraba escuchando todo, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus largas uñas lo hirieron haciendolo sangrar... dió la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación unos metros más al fondo del pasillo cerrando con fuerza la puerta_

 _-escuchaste éso?... no será que tu abuelo?... -el corazón de la ojiperla comenzó a acelerarse pero ahora por el miedo a ser sorprendidos_

 _\- no tranquila, seguro es Menma, siempre hace lo mismo... Hinata, no pasa nada... sigamos... -dijo con desesperación Naruto y mientras continuaban con lo suyo Menma se tumbaba en su cama, se levantaba nuevamente, se miraba al espejo con ira y volvía a la cama para jalar con fuerza su cabello mientras apretaba la mandivula cabreado..._

 _-aggh, no cabe duda que eres preciosa Hinata... pero... ¿como puedes?... Naruto... Naruto... - se tumbó abrazando su almohada... -Naruto... porqué... porqué... -soltó la almohada y ahora mirando el techo de su habitación levantó la mano mirandola sin parar... -porqué no puedes verme como a ella?... llevó su mano hasta sus labios - Naruto..._


	2. Detrás de su falsa sonrisa

_Eran las 2:30, Menma se mordía las uñas... en el tercer piso de aquel instituto se encontraba él mirando por la ventana y gracias a su vista de águila los pudo ver... ambos chicos abrazados bajo un árbol, parecía que se comían a besos y tal descaro era sólo porqué sabían que ya todos se encontraban en los salones y llegar unos minutos tarde pese al regaño, no les afectaría... al verlos el lápiz que llevaba en su mano fue partido en dos y un frustrante gesto apareció en su fino rostro_

 _Uchiha Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el pelinegro se encontraba en los primeros asientos y miraba descaradamente al clon de su amigo..._

 _-vaya vaya, tal parece que ciertas personitas no han llegado aún... me pregunto porqué será? -dijo con ironía Yamato sensei dirigiendo su mirada hacía el primo de Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera llamarlo..._

 _-sensei, yo iré a buscarlos, seguro el idiota de Naruto se metió en algún pleito de amor, ya sabe como es... -dijo con "fastidio" Sasuke previniendo que Menma fuera llamado como siempre, sin dudas lo que ése chico estuviera planeando no sería bueno..._

 _-hey ustedes dos... -dijo Sasuke sacando de su mundo a sus amigos - si miran arriba verán cómo todo el salón los observa... par de calenturientos... espero que les de un poco de verguenza y dejen de llegar tarde - ambos jovenes levantaron la mirada y efectivamente todos comenzaron a silvar y mostrar su apoyo..._

 _-éso es Naruto eres el hombre! -gritaba Kiba_

 _-kyaaaaaaaa Hinataaaaaaa eres una atrevidaaaaaa - dijo ten ten a todo pulmón_

 _\- éso es cruel no causen hambre frente a los pobres -dijo un sonriente Shikamaru_

 _Hinata por su parte se ponía tan roja que estaba al borde del desmayo hasta que sintió como el fuerte brazo del rubio la tomaba por la cintura - mueran de envidia ella es mía dattebayo! -gritó el rubio con una gran sonrisa_

 _-si éso ya toda la escuela lo sabe Naruto pero si no entran ahora mismo me temo que estarán juntos en extraordinarios también! -dijo cabreado Yamato sensei aunque igualmente con una sonrisa...mientras qué, Menma seguía en su asiento mirando la "escenita" con desdén, por su mente un plan sin alma se completaba, algo que venía pensando ya por unas semanas... y cuándo todo se normalizó las clases siguieron y todos se marchaban..._

 _-bueno y dime... hoy también vendrás?..._

 _-sa...sabes que sí_

 _-bien, entonces... puedes adelantarte sabes que la puerta está abierta... Yamato sensei me tendrá aqui un rato para sermonearme pero no tardaré... lo prometo... -dijo Naruto besandola en la frente_

 _-bien... te esperaré en tu habitación Naruto kun... -sonrojada dió la vuelta y caminó hasta la casa que Naruto compartía con su siempre aúcente abuelo Jiraiya y su serio y siempre solitario primo Menma, su corazón latía rápido, a pesar de saber que el "ero abuelo" de Naruto casi nunca estaba a esas horas ella siempre se asustaba pues no quería verse envuelta en algo tan vergonzoso como ser descubiertos sin embargo el saber que estaría en la habitación de Naruto una vez más y podría sentir su caluroso y fuerte cuerpo uniendose al suyo otra vez la hacía ponerse tan ansiosa que se desconocía_

 _Abrió despacio la puerta de entrada notando que todas las luces se encontraban apagadas..._

 _-di...disculpen... ha...hay alguién aquí... -preguntó tratando de comprovar la aucencia del abuelo y al no recivir respuesta fué más tranquila hasta el cuarto de su novio donde se sentó y decidió esperar... sin embargo pasaron los minutos que se vilvieron horas y cansada terminó dormida sobre la suave cama..._

 _Unos ligeros pasos se acercaron y abrieron la puerta, pudo verla recostada dandole la espalda, su pequeña falda escolar se encontraba levantada por la posición en que estaba sus piernas cubiertas por aquellas finas medias blancas... únicamente se había dejado puesta la blusa de botones escolar pues el pesado sueter le daba mucho calor... y éra el calor el que comenzaba a subir por las piernas del pelinegro... mordió sus labios y apagó la luz... eran ya las seis de la tarde y en aquellas penumbras desidió desabrochar su camisa y pantalón..._

 _-perdón por tardar...- susurró en el oído de una adormilada Hinata que no pudo girar pues sintió como se recostaban a su lado de espaldas..._

 _-Naruto kun?... -se cuestionó, pues su aroma sin dudas no era el mismo..._

 _-shhh si... -dijo tan despacio como pudo, llevó sus labios hasta el fino cuello de Hinata quién aún se encontraba algo inquieta por la extraña situación, pero dejandose llevar por los intensos besos en el cuello se olvidó por completo de sus dudas dejando que las manos que trataban de meterce bajo su uniforme entraran sin contratiempos_

 _Tan rápido cómo pudo el chico llevó una de sus manos entre las piernas de la chica que comenzaba a sentir como aquella zona se humedecía, sus sensibles pechos eran apretados con fuerza y en un violento movimiento fue puesta boca abajo cosa que ni ella ni el rubio habían intentado antes, fue tan sorpresivo pero aquellos labios seguían perdiendola mojando su cuello... la blusa le fué arrancada y las bragas bajaban lentamente... su fuerte respiración eran el indicio de que se encontraba totalmente exitada_

 _-Naruto...kun... por favor... -suplicaba la ojiperla moviendo sugerentemente la cadera sin estar consiente del todo de sus actos, tan pronto hizo éso pudo sentir cómo su novio se acomodaba tras ella y sujetandola fuertemente por ambos pechos entró en ella sin piedad embistiendola con una fuerza desmedida, los minutos transcurrían ella embriagada con cada golpe terminó cayendo sobre la almohada y ahora agotada fue girada con violencia nuevamente para que sus labios fueran reclamados... habiendo llegado ella sintió como su cuerpo y el de su amante se separaban y cuando ésto pasó fué la luz de un coche que pasaba por la calle que se reflectó en el cristal de la ventana lo que heló la sangre de la ojiperla estrujando su corazón... el cabello negro brillaba, empapado en sudor..._

 _-ésto será nuestro pequeño secreto Hinata... si no dices nada tú... yo tampoco lo haré... -dijo el chico con una cruel sonrisa levantandose de la cama... tomó su ropa del piso y salió de la habitación no sin antes regalarle una nueva sonrisa cruel a la chica que permanecía desnuda con los ojos plenamente abiertos al igual que sus labios... su tembloroso cuerpo cayó nuevamente sobre la cama al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba... y sin poder contenerlas, un mar de lagrimas comenzaron a brotar ahogando el lastimoso llanto que tratab de salir de su garganta..._

 _*antes en el aula*_

 _-Yamato sensei...recuerda cuándo todos los libros nuevos desaparecieron por una semana el año pasado?_

 _-pues claro Menma... fué un lío encontrarlos... acaso tú?..._

 _-Naruto... ése idiota me lo dijo por error hace un par de dias pero no me atrevía a desircelo..._

 _-no te preocupes Menma, has hecho bien, ahora mismo hablaré con Naruto, nadie se burla así de un maestro!_

 _Unos minutos después el rubio era castigado severamente... durante los siguientes tres meses tendría que quedarce todos los días a limpiar no sólo su salón, si no también el campus entero... quedandose desde ésa tarde..._

 _Menma salió de la habitación desnudo con sus ropas en una mano, escuchaba en silencio el lamento de la Hyuga... si se había atrevido a hacer éso era hora de llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan... la más dificil..._

 _-no ha sido del todo malo... lo siento Hinata... pero sólo así tendré una oportunidad... ahora... faltas tú...Naruto..._

 _Cuándo Naruto llegó ya eran las 8:30 y se encontró con una habitación vacía, no había porqué preocuparce sin dudas Hinata se había cansado de esperar por él... pero al seguir los días la notó tan cambiada que comenzó en verdad a preocuparce, ella lo evitaba y agachaba la mirada cuándo él trataba de hablarle... las cosas entre ambos no se encontraban bien y todos se daban cuenta, todos preocupados y era ésa única persona que parecía felíz al respecto lo que ponía en alerta a Sasuke_

 _-bien -dijo Sasuke empujando contra los casilleros a Menma -que diablos has hecho?_

 _-¡a mi no me toques idiota! - Menma igualmente aventó al pelinegro hacía el pasillo - que hice de qué? -con una sonrisa_

 _-no hagas el tonto Menma, algo has hecho para que Naruto y Hinata se distancien, y vas a decirme ahora mismo lo que pasó o..._

 _-o qué?... -repondió desafiante - no te incumbe Uchiha... preocupate por tus asuntos... -Menma dió la vuelta dispuesto a irse..._

 _-te lo advierto... si les haces más daño... no tendré piedad contigo Uzumaki... -Menma camino ignorando a Sasuke y en camino a donde un triste y solitario Naruto limpiaba la ultima parte del patio del instituto_

 _-hey primo... -dijo Menma levantando la mano en señal de saludo y con una gran sonrisa - como estás?... -pero observó como Naruto sólo lo miraba un segundo con desganas y seguía levantando las hojas del patio_

 _-escucha, se que no hemos tenido una buena relación desde que llegué y que ahora las cosas entre tú y Hinata no están bien... por éso estoy aquí... bueno -dijo rascando su nuca - si quieres vamos a tomar unos tragos, yo invito... tal vez podríamos platicar y te sientas mejor... que dices?_

 _Naruto permaneció en silencio un momento y sin hablar asintió con la cabeza, Menma sonrió de lado y tratando de amenizar aún más las cosas ayudó a Naruto con sus deberes, así el rubio pudo terminar más rápido y ambos se dirigieron a un local donde Menma quién ya contaba con la mayoría de edad pudo comprar sake, hecho éso fueron hasta su casa donde bebieron mientras Naruto confundido trataba de entender la extraña actitud de novia..._

 _-acaso ... (hip)...hice algo mal?... se...se que soy idiota...per...(hip) ... pero la amo... - decía mientras una gruesa lagrima corría por su cara -Menma escuchaba en silencio cada queja, cada llanto... cada palabra viendo como el rubio bebía y bebía cada vez más al punto en que no podía permanecer en pie hasta que por fin cuando vió el momento justo se levantó de su asiento dirigiendose hasta donde el rubio estaba, recargado ya sobre la mesita de te de su sala_

 _-no has hecho nada malo Naruto... ven aquí... te llevaré a tú habitación..._

 _-n...no (hip)... - el rubio se encontraba al borde del desmayo...su rostro reflejaba su gran dolor..._

 _-entonces vamos a la mía... -susurró Menma en su oído_

 _Naruto cayó fulminado sobre las sabanas, respiraba agitado y mareado, las lagrimas seguían brotando pero sus ojos ya no podían abrirce..._  
 _Menma lo observó un momento... se inclinó hasta él tan despacio como pudomirando cada detalle de su rostro..._

 _-Yo soy mejor que ella... si tan sólo... me miraras a mí... Naruto... - pegó sus labios a los del rubio quién no oponía resistencía, Menma quería en seguida probar más y más... sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo, era desesperante, perturbador, doloroso y exitante poder por fin, después de años de espera, poder besar los labios de Naruto... guió su lengua por toda su boca saboreando el sake en ella... se dejó caer sobre el desmayado cuerpo de su primo quién no podía saber que pasaba, se sentía invadido por alguien, por algo que trataba de tocarlo... sentía que sus labios ardían pero el alcohol en su sistema le impedía comprender la situación_

 _Menma no perdía el tiempo, desabrochó la camisa del uniforme de Naruto, arrancó los botones y fuera ésta bajó hasta su cuello el cual arañó... pasaba su lengua por su pecho desesperado y cautivo de su insntinto hasta llegar a sus pantalones donde sin vasilar y con el rostro empapado en sudor enterró la boca para arrancar el botón y bajar el cierre_

 _El rubio se estremeció cuándo pudo sentir como aquella zona era estrujada y humedecida... su corazón comenzó a acelerarce con frenesí, no sabía que pasaba pero sus manos que parecía que se movían solas bajaron hasta sentir el sedoso cabello de alguien que lo llenaba de todo tipo de sensaciones_  
 _su garganta comenzó a gemir tan pronto sintió cómo jugaban con su miembro..._

 _-ahhh ya... basta... ahhh...no...puedo...más... ahhhhh!_

 _Aliviado respiraba agotado, y nuevamente sintió como sus labios eran invadidos y alguién se sentaba a orcajadas sobre él... sin embargo una espina le decía que algo malo pasaba... que algo no estaba bien... y cuando los ojos azules por fin se abrieron quedaron pasmados y el chico totalmente en shock ... un hilo de saliba aún los unía mientras seguían respirando sus alientos... éra cálido y embriagante... tan cercanos... el corazón de Menma latía frenético..._

 _-pero que he hecho? -decía el rubio abriendo fuertemente los ojos separandose de golpe al reacionar_

 _-no te preocupes Naruto... no hemos hecho nada malo... - Menma se acercó tomando al rubio por el mentón acercando nuevamente sus cuerpos peligrosamente... -yo sé...que también lo deceabas... puedo escucuhar tu corazón latir tan fuerte como el mío..._

 _Su corazón latía, pero el miedo lo invadió...y un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apoderó de él...ya nada sería igual._


	3. Esclavos

_-¿Acaso quieres que Naruto se entere de todo?...él te odiará Hinata..._

 _-por favor no le digas nada, yo... yo... haré lo que pides pero... no se lo digas a él..._

 _-je...entonces ven aquí preciosa... - Menma estiró la mano tomando así la de Hinata quién comenzaba a desabrochar botón por botón su blusa blanca, angustiosas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro... el miedo a que Naruto la viese como una cualquiera, a ser rechazada por el hombre al que amaba la llenaba de pánico puro, ahora era Menma Uzumaki quién controlaba cada aspecto de su vida_

 _El chico se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama de un motel con aquella tierna joven sobre sus piernas, las lágrimas caían en su pantalón, el verla en ése estado le provocaba una sínica sonrisa._  
 _Cuándo la blusa quedó abierta y el sostén descubierto comenzó a morder su cuello lastimándola sin piedad, pero sin importar cuánto gritara o tratara de apartarlo, Menma con sus fuertes brazos la atría nuevamente y más cerca de él, llevó sus manos por las carnosas piernas de la ojiperla enterrando las uñas en ellas, sin duda la intención era clara... Hinata no permitiría que Naruto viera su cuerpo de ésa manera, seguro sospecharía y así podría mantenerlos alejados_

 _Dos semanas más tarde en el salón de clases todos los buenos amigos de la pareja notaban aquel distanciamiento y más la actitud de ambos chicos, Hinata se apartaba y salía huyendo en cuánto trataban de acercarse a ella mientras que el rubio se mantenía callado y distante incluso para su mejor amigo Sasuke_

 _-¿y bien? piensas lo mismo que yo no es así Sasuke..._

 _-me temo qué si Sai, él... tzzk siempre lo supe cómo no hice nada antes... tenemos que hablar con Naruto, algo le han hecho y él es demaciado idiota para hacer algo al respecto..._

 _Aquella noche era más negra y fría de lo no habitual y un solitario pasivo Naruto se encontraba en su habitación sentado sobre el piso de madera mientras su primo seguía de pie frente a la puerta con ambos brazos cruzados desde hacía unos minutos..._

 _-Hinata... imagina cómo se sentiría ella... -tal parecía que su tono de voz, sus expresiones...todo en él cambiaban cuándo se trataba del rubio pues al contrario que con Hinata, con Naruto le dolía... verle así en ése estado tan deplorable, sin embargo y sin importarle el daño él haría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería_  
 _Se acercó a Naruto despacio arrodillandose a su lado al hacerlo notó como el rubio bajaba la mirada y apretaba los dientes mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, Menma puso su mano en el rostro de su primo acariciando su mejilla_

 _-lo entiendes ¿no, Naruto?... he esperado por ti...tanto tiempo... tú...me lo prometiste... -no había palabras por parte de Naruto y él sólo pensar en qué diría Hinata si se enterara de lo ocurrido entre él y Menma lo mataba lentamente..._

 _El chico de ojos carmín hizo girar el rostro pálido de su primo hasta rozar sus labios y platar en ellos los suyos, el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció y trató de apartar a Menma pero éste lo empujó al piso cayendo sobre él..._  
 _Los desesperados besos hacían sangrar los labios del rubio quién cerraba ofuscado los ojos mientras podía sentir como las manos de Menma subían por debajo de su camisa acariciando su pecho...los minutos pasaban demaciado lentos, el calor en aquel rincón lúgubre de su habitación asfixiaba a Naruto... sus jadeos de dolor al sentirce invadido por el miembro de Menma dentro de él se volvían más y más fuertes y su propio miembro era estrujado con severidad y fuerza innecesaria, el sudor en todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas y su agitada respiración... el rubio apretaba aún más los ojos al sentir el aliento caliente de su primo sobre su cuello manteniendolo de espaldas..._

 _-Na...Naruto... -casi sin aliento_

 _Él sólo quería que todo acabara hasta que lo que le pareció algo eterno llegó a su final cuándo pudo sentir como su primo terminaba su infame acto dentro de él dejandolo tumbado boca abajo y llendose no sin antes lamer su cuello..._

 _-te veo después Naruto... -Menma tomó su pantalón, su camisa y salió con ambos sobre su espalda rumbo a su propia habitación dejando a Naruto roto en todos los sentidos..._

 _Tres días había pasado entonces y Naruto ya arto de recivir negativas por parte de Hinata decidió arrivarla de la única manera que se le ocurría así que tomando valor y viendola completamente sola en una oscura calle después de clases se ocultó trás un gran arbusto y cuándo la ojiperla se asercó lo suficiente fué tomada por sorpresa por el rubio llevandosela cómo pudo hasta su casa_

 _Cabía de más decir que la chica se encontraba aterrada de muchas formas pues al ver que se trataba de Naruto la verguenza la invadió por completo, sentimiento que compartía el rubio._  
 _La subió de la muñeca por las escaleras llegando a su recamara donde tras cerrar la puerta se dispuso a hablar con ella, pero sus ojos azules no coincidían con los perla... la bella mirada de Hinata no pretendía cruzarce por nada con el celeste en los ojos de Naruto y tanto el sentimiento de estar a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba, cómo recordar cómo había sido agredido de tantas formas por su primo lo hizo acercarse con brusquedad hasta el frágil cuerpo de la joven y saliendo por completo del papel de aquel chico delicado la tomó por la cintura y la besó con intensidad_

 _Ésa necesidad de mantenerla a su lado, la necesidad de sentir nuevamente que tenía el control y el poder de ser él y poder estar con su novia lo motivava a dejarce llevar enteramente por su instinto y a pesar del intento de rechazo por parte de Hinata no permitió que ésta se safara de su agarre llevándola hasta su cama con fuerza_

 _Hinata podía sentir cómo el miedo crecía en ella, pero también necesitaba tanto sentir que era únicamente de él qué dejando de lado aquel temor abrazó con fuerza a Naruto_  
 _No se daban cuenta...no podían mantener la mirada en el otro y por ello no notaban las lágrimas que en ambos había, importaba únicamente sentir que se pertenecían..._

 _Arrancándose la ropa... Naruto recorrió la blanca y suave espalda de su novia guiandose con la lengua hasta llegar a su trasero dónde enterró la boca haciendo estremecer a Hinata quién se abrazaba de una almohada ahogando en ella los gemidos, sentía la lengua de Naruto tocando cada punto y tratando de entrar en ella pero antes de poder sentir más sintió como el rubio le daba la vuelta y se acomodaba sobre ella, fué entonces que el recuerdo de Menma le abofeteó la cara y cuándo estuvo a punto de gritar abrió los ojos viendo cómo los profundos ojos azules la miraban adentrandose a lo más profundo de su ser_

 _Sus perladas pupílas temblaban al sentir los cálidos labios de su novio nuevamente sobre los suyos...no cabía duda él era Naruto y nada les quitaría aquella noche dónde se reencontraron..._

 _Eran ya las nueve de la noche y Menma cabreado salía del motel donde horas atrás debía de haber llegado Hinata... algo andaba mal y sin duda le pondría remedio, nada le quitaría su diversión y por supuesto, nadie le quitaría a Naruto, su primo._


	4. Perturbador

_-Me...Menma...¡basta por favor!_

 _-no... ¿que has estado haciendo Hinata?, acaso has vuelto con Naruto... te has olvidado de "lo nuestro"_

 _-n...no existe un "lo nuestro" Menma, ¡es suficiente! - Hinata alejó con violencia al pelinegro tratando de mantener su distacia pues un encuentro con él en el colegio sería fuera de lugar y más si alguien los encontraba, pero para ése entonces el chico se encontraba bastante molesto tanto por la actitud de Hinata cómo la de su primo pues al parecer las cosas entre ellos volvían a ser cómo antes, aunque había un detalle de lo más importante y era qué, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decirle al otro lo ocurrido con Menma_

 _Aquella actitud tan distante y en ése entonces poderosa de la ojiperla sólo ocasionó la furia del chico quién la tomó por la muñeca jalándola hasta un pequeño almacen donde guardaban los objetos de ginmacia y fué ahí rodeados de balones y viejos uniformes que Hinata fue empujada con severidad sobre el piso, Menma en seguida se avalanzó sobre ella reteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano, el agarre era tan fuerte que comenzaba a lastimarla y los intentos de gritar fueron callados por un viejo trapo que le fué colocado en la boca_

 _Hinata pataleaba tratando de golpearlo pero sus intentos eras opacados por la fuerza desmedida de Menma, éste con la otra mano le levantó la falda comenzando a acariciar entre sus piernas pero aquellas uñas tas afiladas sólo lograban herir a la pobre chica quién ya comenzaba a llorar, por su mente gritaba y suplicaba la ayuda de Naruto pero él se encontraba cumpliendo sus últimos días de castigo en el salón de clases_

 _Veinte minutos sintiendo su cuerpo ardiente sobre ella, el intenso movimiento entre sus piernas había sido tan duro que la había hecho sangrar y a término abrió la puerta con el largo cabello alborotado cubriéndole el rostro, un hilo de sangre corría por una de sus blancas piernas y entre jadeos caminó tratando de no ser vista por nadie hasta perdece entre las calles más solitarias rumbo a su hogar..._

 _Naruto terminaba de limpiar la última aúla y ahora metía algunos libros a su casillero, ya los profesores e incluso el director se habían marchado y se encontraba a pesar de lo recientemente ocurrido, felíz..._

 _Pero al cerrar por fin su casillero y cuándo daba la vuelta para marcharse fué empujado bruscamente contra el mismo casillero quedando en medio de éste y de Menma quién lo tomó por el cuello mientras colocaba una de sus piernas entre las del rubio limitando así sus movimientos.  
Pegó su frente a la del rubio con aquella expresión molesta y desafiante pero Naruto le regalaba una mirada aún más severa que se contraponía a lo hecho hasta ése entonces, Menma sentía que las cosas se le salían de las manos pues ahora también su primo mostraba "ésa fuerza" y determinación que Hinata pero, tal cuál había hecho con ella pretendía nuevamente tomar el control y con éso en mente lanzó sus labios salvajemente a los de Naruto tomándolo por sorpresa, el rubio abrió fuertemente los ojos y fué a que recibió aquel beso con una mordida que Menma se alejó de golpe de su cuerpo, liberandolo_

 _-¿que diablos cres que haces? -dijo el rubio furioso viendo cómo el gesto en el rostro de su primo cambiaba de fuerte a rígido y a la defensiva_

 _-que no es obvio? tomo lo que me pertenece Naruto... -dijo limpiandose la sangre que emanaba de sus labios tras la mordida de su primo -¿o es que ya olvidaste la situación en la que estás? -sonriendo_

 _-nunca más Menma...te lo advierto... ya no vas a manipularme... ¡estás enfermo!_

 _-¡cállate! -bufó furioso el chico nuevamente arrinconando a Naruto entre él y el casillero - tú me perteneces...eres sólo mío Naruto! -gritó con desesperación y violencia a lo que el rubio respondió cerrando el puño y golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro mandandolo al piso del otro lado del pasillo, Menma se encontraba en shock pues no visualizó jamás aquella reacción de su primo..._

 _-hey ustedes dos, ya basta...oye Naruto, te meterás en problemas nuevamente, déjalo... - Sasuke se encontraba al final del pasillo mirando todo, se acercó tomando del hombro a su amigo... -ve con Hinata... aquí no pasó nada... -dijo al oído del rubio quién sin decir nada dió la vuelta mirando por última vez el rostro ensangrentado de su primo en el suelo_

 _Una vez que Naruto se marchó, Menma se puso de pié ignorando la presencia de Sasuke pero éste se hizo notar pues tal cuál Menma había hecho con Naruto, Sasuke arrinconaba a Menma entre los casilleros y su propio cuerpo..._

 _-sé lo que estás haciendo Menma, si no quieres que ésto termine mal mejor detente ahora - en seguida podía notarce que Sasuke no bromeaba y llevando su mano entre las piernas del chico apretó con fuerza aquella zona provocando en Menma sorpresa y molestia_

 _-hey Sasuke, déjalo tú también... vámono..._

 _-mmmhp, que inoportuno Sai... -Sasuke se alejó liberando del agarre a Menma caminando hasta Sai - que molesto eres..._

 _-si te dejaba continuar me pondría celoso... -dijo Sai con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al Uchiha quién giró la cabeza ofuscado, así ambos se marcharon dejando a sus espaldas a un confundido, exaltado y furioso Menma Uzumaki.  
Pero para entonces el chico se encontraba arto ya de todo y sabía que con la presencia de Sasuke todo se complicaría y de hecho, todo terminaría y si iba a terminar entonces primero haría realidad su fantasía y llevaría a la cama a su primo aunque tuviera que valerce de la peor y más vil de sus ideas..._

 _Los días pasaron, Naruto cómo venía haciéndolo hacía tiempo acaricaba el largo cabello de Hinata quién por alguna razón se encontraba dolida y deprimida, ella a pesar de éso se mantenía al lado de su novio pues sabía que si en alguién podía confiar era él... y era éso lo que le dolía, que a pesar de saberlo no podía contarle lo que su primo le había hecho...  
Culpa mesclada con miedo, se encontraba confundida pero la necesidad de decirle lo ocurrido a Naruto la presionaba enormemente..._

 _-Naruto...kun... -dijo sin mirarlo mientras el rubio le seguía acariciando el cabello_

 _-¿que pasa Hinata?_

 _-hay algo que...tengo que decirte..._

 _-dime... ¿que pasa? - Naruto ya se encontraba preocupado..._

 _-pu..puede ser más tarde?... - quería verla pero notó cómo ella bajaba el rostro, sus ojos azules trataban en vano de mirar los claros ojos pero esquivaba la mirada azulada a toda costa..._

 _-está bien Hinata... quieres que nos veamos en mi casa?_

 _-¡NO! -levantó la voz la ojiperla con miedo... po... por favor que sea en cualquier otro lugar..._

 _-de acuerdo, que sea fuera del colegio está bien?... más tarde..._

 _-h...hi... -cerró los ojos aliviada... sin embargo al pasar de las horas y cuándo terminaron las clases la chica qué caminaba dispuesta a encontrarce con su novio en los jardines del campus fué interceptada desapareciendo del lugar, Naruto preocupado la buscó por todas partes sin resultados..._

 _Se decidió por ir a su casa, dejar su mochila y salir a casa de Hinata a buscarla, llegó y cerró la puerta notando las luces apagadas, concluyó que Menma no se encontraba y subió más tranquilo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y su corazón quedó helado al ver cómo su novia se encontraba sentada sobre una silla atada de pies, manos y boca...su uniforme escolar se encontraba desgarrado, su cabello alborotado y su rostro bañado en lágrimas, fué un segundo en qué miró y corrió hasta dónde su novia para auxiliarla pero ni la aterrada mirada de su novia ni sus intentos de gritar lo hicieron notar que Menma se encontraba a su espalda_

 _Un fuerte golpe en la nuca hizo caer al rubio, ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban a merced de un desquiciado Menma Uzumaki..._


	5. Una desición difícil lo prometiste

_El abuelo simplemente no aparecía, el hombre igual que siempre se encontraba aucente y ni las constantes llamadas, ni las visitas a la casa Uzumaki rendían frutos... simplemente habían desaparecido y para empeorar las cosas el colegio implementaba una campaña de "vacaciones obligadas" a todos los alumnos por tanto los profesores jamás notaron que Hinata, Naruto y Menma no estaban.  
Eran sus preocupados amigos los que trataban por todos lados de encontrarlos y no esperaban la ayuda de la familia de Hinata pues éstos para variar, tampoco estaban..._

 _Sobre la cama de una habitación desconocida se encontraba Hinata Hyuga, sus manos ambas atadas por un pedazo de tela gruesa en la cabecera de la cama, su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por aquella camisa blanca de botones abierta que apenas si cubría ambos pechos qué, con su agitada respiración se elevaba a cada segundo. El sudor recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo pues el calor en aquel lugar era insoportable, sus labios se encontraban resecos y partidos, sus ojos entre abiertos apenas distinguían el lugar... trataba de recordar...cualquier cosa que la hiciera llegar a la situación en que se encontraba y así indagando en sus memorias recordaba los preocupados ojos azules que con miedo la miraban, a su novio tratando de ayudarla y entonces de golpe a Menma lamiendo su cuello, sintiéndolo sobre ella...sintiendo tantas náuceas que apenas podía consigo misma._

 _Giró la cabeza hacía la isquierda y miró una puerta vieja color azul, siguió con la mirada recorriendo la habitación notando qué, quel lugar parecía más el cuarto de un pequeño niño pues las paredes se encontraban decoradas con viejos dibujos mientras que en una cajonera había algunos juguetes...carritos, peluches... nada parecía tener sentido._

 _Fué al mirar hacía la derecha que cayó en sí y su corazón empezó a latír descontrolado, Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera, atado de pies y manos y con la cabeza gacha..._

 _-¡Naruto kun!, ¡Naruto kun! -gritó desesperada al grado qué después de lo que parecieron treinta minutos quedó afónica, pero el rubio no abría los ojos y nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente pero ahora de miedo al escuchar cómo alguién parecía caminar hasta el lugar dónde ellos se encontraban, sin duda era Menma y si ya había sido capáz de hacer todo éso, todo parecía indicar que el transtornado chico los mataría.  
Escuchó la perilla girar y con pánico y con la poca voz que le quedaba trataba de llamar al rubio pero nada conseguía con ello._

 _-ya cállate de una buena vez... harás que me duela la cabeza... no es que tenga miedo de que grites no lo malinterpretes Hinata... no hay nadie más aquí que nosotros... -Y nuevamente su débil voz se fué, sus labios y todo su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar... el pelinegro caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, con su mano isquierda comenzó a subir por sus piernas desnudas...ella podía sentir el filo en las largas uñas del chico y mientras subía su mano más quellas uñas se hundían en la blanca piel causandole gran dolor._

 _Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta al sentir la mano de Menma entre sus piernas adentrandose en ella lastimandola aún más... los ojos perla lo miraron con la mirada cansada mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por ellos, Menma se acercó al pálido rostro de Hinata sacó la lengua y lamió sus agrietados labios para después retirarce rápidamente de su lado._

 _\- ¿sabes?, ésto pudo haberce evitado Hinata... si no te hubieces entrometido... - dijo Menma, mirando con melancolía a su primo inconciente... a la ojiperla le pareció notar dolor en su voz pero en ésos momentos ni el más profundo dolor que él pudiera sentir la conmovería... - no tenía nada contra tí... pero insististe en estar con él... cuándo él debía ser sólo mío... - y cada palabra aclaraba más la mente de la chica... ahora todo parecía tener sentido... y el pelinegro se abría en sentimientos a ella._

 _\- tú... lo amas... - dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz notando la reacción de su verdúgo... el chico apretó los puños con fuerza dañandose la mano cómo hacía siempre que se frustraba... -pero... yo también... lo...amo. -Menma giró la cabeza con violencia en dirección a Hinata, de su mirada sólo salía ira y con ésa misma ira fué hasta ella tomándola por el cuello._

 _\- ¡ÉL ES MÍO HINATA!...¡ÉL ME LO PROMETIÓ!..._

 _*Siete años atrás*_

 _\- Estoy sólo... -el pequeño niño lloraba en forma fetal sentado sobre el piso de su habitación, se cubría con la oscuridad de aquella noche fría tratando de no ser visto o escuchado por nadie..._

 _-¿Menma?..._

 _-¡VETE!_

 _-vo...voy a entrar..._

 _-¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! -gritó con rabía el pelinegro, pero importandole poco sus palabras el rubio entró buscando entre la oscuridad la sombra fría de su primo..._

 _-Menma... -lo miró en ése rincón oscuro y cuándo Menma supo que lo habían encontrado la rabía se volvió timidéz y miedo y con ése miedo se encorbó aún más tratando con las piernas de hacer su cuerpo más atrás, de pegarlo más a la pared...de desaparecer..._

 _\- vete... -dijo en un sollozo... - pero a cambio su primo estiró la mano y estando ya más cerca de él pudo ver que sonreía..._

 _-¿cómo...cómo puedes sonreir? tus padres... también murieron... el tío Minato... la tía Kushina... nunca más los volverás a ver... ¿porqué sonríes? - entre lágrimas el joven niño preguntaba totalmente consternado._

 _\- no pienses que no estoy triste Menma... tú lo dijiste... yo también perdí a papá y a mamá... -dijo con tristeza el rubio... - pero... no estoy sólo... ni tú tampoco... tenemos al abuelo y... te tengo a tí... y tú me tienes a mí... -dijo nuevamente sonriendo.  
Miró con atención aquellos ojos tan azules... perdiendose en ellos y de pronto cómo si todo fuera a mejorar en un instante pudo ver que en verdad no estaba sólo..._

 _\- ¿te...tengo a tí... para siempre?_

 _\- sí..._

 _-¿lo prometes?_

 _-lo prometo... -Menma levantó la mano y tomó la de su primo poniéndose de pié y sin soltar su cálida mano se abrazó a él apretando fuertemente con la otra su espalda, hundió la cabeza en el pecho del rubio sintiendo la otra mano de él acariciarle la espalda en modo de consuelo con un susurró en su oído que nuevamente le decía... lo prometo..._

 _Y sin importar que cosas ocurrieran en su mente y corazón siempre supo que Naruto estaría ahí... a pesar de que tenían que ser separados... los padres de Menma habían pagado el colegio completo del chico y al ser éste un internado no tuvieron más opción que dejar que el muchachito terminara sus estudios en ése lugar...  
Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre la hierva, estaba a pocas horas de marcharse con su abuelo hacía otra ciudad y dejaría a Menma en el internado... el rubio se encontraba mirando el follaje de gran árbol que les daba sombra, ambas manos en su nuca hacían descansar su cuello mientras que Menma se encontraba sentado tomando sus rodillas y hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas con tristeza. A menudo giraba la mirada para ver a su primo quién no notaba que era observado y vió qué éste comenzaba a dormirce arrullado por el movimiento de las hojas._

 _Menma se acercó entonces a él deteniendose a unos centimetros de su rostro para mirarlo, sus palabras y su consuelo resonaban en su cabeza, el cariño que sólamente su primo le había brindado... se acercó más y aunque al principio dudó al final unió sus labios a los de Naruto apenas rozandolos, fué tan ligero aquel contacto que el rubio ni siquiera despertó y en cambio recivió con agrado el abrazo de Menma qué se acurrucaba a su lado cómo un cachorrito, abrazandolo con fuerza...aferrandose al poco tiempo que le quedaba al lado de la única persona que en verdad lo comprendía y aceptaba._

 _*Ahora*_

 _Notando las lágrimas en los perlados ojos y viendo que el rostro de la chica se ponía morado decidió soltarla, Hinata pudo por fin respirar jalando una gran cantidad de aire dejando salir algunas lágrimas.  
Menma se apartó y fué nuevamete hasta dónde Naruto se encontraba, llevó su mano hasta su rostro acariciando este con ternura, se inclinó y ante la mirada impactada de Hinata unió sus labios a los de Naruto, fué entonces que el rubio abría poco a poco los ojos notando a su primo frente a él, notando sus bocas unidas, Menma soltó el beso viendo con agrado que el rubio respertaba por fin._

 _-Na...Naruto kun... - Naruto giró en seguida el rostro viendo a su novia en aquel estado tan lamentable y aunque no tenía practicamete nada de fuerza su rostro reflejaba odio uno que sería capáz de romper cualquier atadura._

 _-¡Menma que diablos has hechos con Hinata!... -el rubio exigía respuestas pero el semblante inexpresivo que ahora ponía su primo no le decía mucho - ¿HINATA ESTÁS BIEN?_

 _\- no está muerta... deberías estar agradecido... -dijo el pelinegro mirando con desdén a la chica, se acercó a ella desatando el amarre en sus muñecas pero Hinata no tenía fuerzas para moverce y así fué levantada en brazos de Menma, apenas pudo mirar el rostro del rubio mientras este gritaba su nombre... sus miradas se cruzaron al igual que el miedo de ser separados de nuevo... y con terror vió como Menma salía con su novia entre brazos en rumbo desconocido..._

 _Le tomó unos segundos saber dónde se encontraba... se encontraba deshidratado e incluso se sentía drogado... la sed y el cansancio no lo dejaban pensar con claridad... Menma volvió a entrar a la habitación ahora sólo cerrando tras él la puerta... se acercó a Naruto importandolo poco la mirada de desprecio que el rubio le regalaba, poco a poco desamarró a su primo de la silla, pero tan pronto sintió sus brazos y piernas libres su cuerpo se derrumbó en brazos de Menma quién lo cargó hasta llevarlo a la cama infantil dónde antes estuvo Hinata.  
Lo dejó ahí con cuidado sin atarlo sabiendo a la perfección que Naruto no se podría mover en un buen rato pues, el chico que era muy listo lo había drogado muy eficientemente.  
Menma permaneció sobre el cuerpo de su primo mirando su rostro, los ojos azules lo miraban...sus órbes temblaban al saber las oscuras intenciones de Menma, al saber que Hinata estaba en peligro..._

 _\- siempre estarás conmigo Naruto... lo prometiste... yo... te amo... -Menma se acercó a los labios del rubio uniendolos... Naruto no tenía fuerzas, pero sabía una cosa... tenía que salvar a su novia y no importaba si para ello debía encargarce de Menma él mismo._


	6. Verdad

_Hinata podía escuchar los sollozos de Naruto quién se encontraba en la habitación contigua y sabía que tenía que ser muy inteligente para poder ayudar a su novio, tras ésto comenzó...sentada en aquella silla completamente atada a hacer todo el estruendo que pudiese y tal escándalo había llegado a oídos del pelinegro qué arto de ser interrumpido entró completamente furioso azotando la puerta.  
Hinata dió un pequeño salto pues el rostro rabioso de Menma la hacía temblar pero dió a notar su astucia y rápidamente aquel hermoso rostro asustado cambió junto a su mirada..._

 _-quieres callarte de una buena vez? -gritó el joven acercándose peligrosamente a la pequeña muchacha pero ésta en lugar de asustarse miró con "deseo" al joven y después desvió la mirada hacía el suelo...comenzó a mover las piernas que aunque atadas hacían notar sus intenciones._

 _-Menma kun... por...por favor... no es justo que sólo tú... -dijo Hinata entrecortadamente haciendo bacilar a Menma...- qué sólo tú puedas estar con Naruto kun... -finalizó la ojiperla sonrojandose y volviendo a mirar penetrantemente al joven, Menma no sabía que pensar, aquella mirada estaba llena de misterio, mesclaba inocencia, exitación... mostró una sonrisa de lado y cuándo Naruto escuchó la puerta abrirce nuevamente vió cómo Menma entraba dejando paso a su novia qué lo miraba con enorme determinación._

 _Naruto no podía estar más preocupado y sin fuerzas a causa de aquella droga no podía hacer nada para proteger a su amada novia tan sólo pudo ver cómo Menma con ésa sínica sonrisa ponía la mano en su espalda invitandola a acercarse a la cama, ella completamente accesible lo hizo.  
Cuándo estuvo a borde de pié frente a rubio cerró uno de sus ojos...aquel acto que parecía tan insignificante pero tan fuerte le hizo ver que ella tenía un plan y que no importaba lo que pasara todo estaría bien... pero aquel efímero momento fué interrumpido por el pelinegro quién cómo un lobo la tomó por la espalda nuevamente tumbándola sobre el rubio quedando el arriba de ambos..._

 _-Hinata... -dijo con voz cansada Naruto mirando el rostro de dolor de la chica al haber sido empujada tan violentamente..._

 _-no te preocupes Naruto kun... yo...quería estar con ambos... no quiero...perderme la diversión... -dijo tratando de sonar lo más convensible y sexy posible, así mismo sonrió a su novio y lo besó mientras Menma pasaba su lengua por su espalda y bajaba ambas manos hasta sus pechos que apretaba con fuerza._

 _Naruto apenas y pudo llevar una mano hasta el rostro de Hinata para corresponder aquel beso con todo el amor que tenía para dar dando inicio al acto.  
Menma se bajó de la espalda de Hinata e hizo levantar del mullido colchón a su primo colocandose a su espalda, ambos sentados sobre la cama uno detrás del otro podían ver cómo aquella tímida chica dejaba los nervios de lado para despojarce de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta y así de rodillas frente a ambos levantaba la blusa qué Menma le había dado para dejar ante ellos su cuerpo desnudo._

 _Naruto miraba ya no con tristeza si no con cierto dejo de orgullo el valor de Hinata y el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por llevar de la mejor manera aquella situación, sin duda trataba de ayudar y de esa manera al menos podría saber que estaba "bien", ella montó sobre él y cómo si compartieran un codigo de miradas se olvidaron del hecho que Menma se encontraba ahí, Hinata abrazó con fuerza al rubio besando sus labios mientras el pelinegro besaba a la vez la nuca de su primo, ambas manos posaban sobre su pecho y con descaro bajó hasta su miembro haciendo sobresaltar a Naruto, su rostro mostró en seguida incomodidad pero el apasionado beso de Hinata lo haría soportar cualquier cosa y a pesar de ser tocado por Menma, Hinata decidió llevar todo éso lo más rápido posible y volverse una con su novio._

 _-ahhhh!...- un fuerte gemido, ya el sudor corría por su blanca piel mientras el rubio enterraba el rostro entre sus pechos abrazándola.  
Menma quién no quería perderce de la diversión nuevamente cambió de sitio, tan pronto se quitó de la espalda de su primo éste cayó sobre la almohada con su novia aun en brazos y viendo las intenciones de pelinegro enseguida se alertó..._

 _-¡Menma no...no lo hagas por favor! - suplicó el rubio con desesperación a su primo pero él sólo sonrió y lo miró retándolo..._

 _-vamos Naruto... a ella le encanta no...Hinata?... -la ojiperla cerró ambos ojos con fuerza sintiendo como el pelinegro se colocaba a su espalda sosteniendola por la cintura, acercó su rostro hasta su oído susurrando en él...-no es la primera vez que lo hacemos no es verdad?...- el rostro desencajado de Naruto y el ver cómo Hinata se llenaba de lágrimas lo hacían entender todo..._

 _-lo siento...Naruto kun... -no podía sostenerle la mirada, sólo gruesas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, ahora todo tomaba sentido y se daba cuenta qué toda aquella situación la actitud distante de Hinata y su separación tenía nombre y apellido y él mismo comenzó a llorar._

 _-perdóname tú a mí Hinata..._

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJA pero que sentimentales están... ¡no olviden lo que estamos haciendo!_

 _-AHHHHG! - de un fuerte movimiento entró en ella haciendola torcer de dolor_

 _-¡BASTA MENMA!_

 _-¡YA TE DIJE QUE LE ENCANTA!_

 _-AHHHHG!...AHHH_

 _-¡MENMAAAA!_

 _Pero ni las súplicas de Naruto ni el llanto de Hinata lo hizo detenerce y tal parecía que el dolor de ambos lo volvía más y más violento..._

 _-¿creiste que caería en tus engaños mujercita? ¿crees que no se lo que haces?... ésto es culpa tuya, ¡tu quiciste participar en nuestro juego así que debes acceder! ... -pasó y pasó el tiempo, agotado Menma se puso de pie y salió desnudo del lugar dejando a la pareja uno sobre el otro con nada más agotamiento mental y emocional..._

 _-entonces... él te estaba..._

 _-si... por éso... no podía...decírtelo... lo siento querido..._

 _-aquí toda la culpa la tuve yo Hinata... -pasó su mano por su cabello acariciándolo con delicadeza, ambos empapados en sudor y lágrimas y no fué si no hasta que pasaron unos minutos que Menma ya vestido volvía levantó por el cabello a Hinata haciendola beber algo, lo que parecía ser aquella droga, la dejó caer al piso y enseguida pasó a hacer lo mismo con su primo..._

 _-es hora de dormir Naruto... -le susurró tratando de sonar sereno...-la próxima vez seremos sólo tu y yo... -dicho ésto tomó nuevamente por el cabello a la ojiperla, ella con las fuerzas que le quedaban trataba de ponerce de pié y entre caídas salío con Menma para pasar a ser nuevamente una prisionera... pero ahora al menos podría cerrar los ojos al saber que Naruto ya sabía la verdad, sin embargo quedaba una nueva interrogante... ¿que harían para salir de ahí? Menma no podría haber enloquecido más y las ideas se estaban agotando al igual que su propio espíritu._


End file.
